


Whose Mind is this Truly From?

by abyss1826



Series: Deidre Hunt [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Teenage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: Deidre gets lost. It is a fact of life.
Relationships: Lahabrea & Azem, Lahabrea & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters
Series: Deidre Hunt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021945
Kudos: 8





	Whose Mind is this Truly From?

“Thancred?” The timid voice fuzzed through his linkpearl.

“Yes?”

“I’m lost.”

He put Papalymo’s report of their mission in the Shroud down.

“And where would that be?”

“Ul’dah,” Deidre replied slowly, as though she wasn’t truly confident that she was actually there anymore. Thancred’s body let out a sigh.

“Please refrain from moving overmuch.”

“Thanks.”

It took him less time to find her than it should have, leaning against the trunk of some sort of large palm tree for shade.

“Where exactly were you trying to go?” he asked as he approached. She looked at her boots as she trudged over to him.

“Th’miner’s guild. Think I came through th’wrong aeth’rite an… kept walk’n.”

“You walked from the city proper to…” he looked around as she followed him the way he came. “The Goblet?”

“I don’ know wha’that is.”

“A fancy cup.”

“This’s a town.”

“Tis called ‘The Goblet’, dear.”

“Huh.” He let out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head with a gross fondness.

“Let us get you on track to the miner’s guild, Cass-.” He pauses imperceptibly “-n’t have you missing whatever appointment you’re trying to make.” She made an annoyed sort of grumbling noise. He looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

“One’a th’guys is tryn’a make everythin’ a comp’tition when I’m jus’ tryn’a get work done.”

“That seems rather obnoxious.”

“It is!”

“Would a lunch at the Drowning Wench do anything to placate your mood?”

“All the way’n Limsa?” He nodded.

“My treat; if my memory is correct then the lemonade should be in season.”

“Oooh….” He chuckled.

“You needn’t decide now, I will wait outside the guild for you.” 

<>

Thancred woke with a start. He sat up in the crude tent he had stitched together and ran his hand over his face, something like nausea coiling in his chest. Another one. What a disappointment the real him must have been. He shivered. He told himself it was due to the morning chill. He stepped out of the tent and went through the motions of starting a fire. Why were these memories coming to him now? Why were they his to remember? 

The kindling ignited. 

He watched it smoulder in the dew.

What did Lahabrea ever win from trying to get close to her the way he did? He didn’t need to; he could have ignored her and let himself be ignored, just as he had with those who would have noticed, and gotten away with it. Did they think she would join _them_ , if he had gotten close enough?

The anger he could rationalize. Deidre was beating them at every turn. Lahabrea was watching the instrument of Ultima’s downfall grow into her power. So why the undercurrent of guilt? Of _fondness_?

What was he missing?

Thancred wished he didn’t have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're interested in fic updates for wips, or just silly character posts, I have a Deidre Hunt tag on my tumblr smallest-turtle that you can check out!  
> Comments on fics are encouraged!


End file.
